Laura Griffith
Laura Griffith previously held the title Senate Majority Leader. She became vice-president after Aaron Henke's resignation and then president after Rodriguez' assassination. Biography Griffith is first introduced Chapter 4, attending an interview on Viewpoints. She told the show's host, Belinda, what Idaho is completely illegal and unconstitutional. Griffith hopes that the Battle of Boise gets a full investigation, and explains that Idaho's nullification towards the Federal ID Card Act is tantamount to secession and be dealt with. She's disgusted with Montaine and the Idaho state legislature. After the failed arrest attempt of Montaine, Griffith quotes in Chapter 6, " I fully expect the president will finally engage with this issue to lead us to a solution to this problem. Delay only worsens the situation." '' In Chapter 8, Griffith mentions how lenient Rodriguez is with the Idaho crisis. In Chapter 14, Griffith and Speaker of the House Jim Barnes attend an interview on ABC's Sunday in Washington. She agrees with Barnes that nullification is not the answer, including the fact that it is unconstitutional and illegal. Griffith says it's really insurrection and should be treated with immediate force. She trusted that Texas will come to its senses and pass the ID Card Act. Griffith sends a message to Montaine, saying that he doesn't have infinite time, he must comply to federal demands and obey the law, or he and the members of the Idaho legislature working with him will face serious penalties. During the federal blockade in Chapter 18, Buzz Ellison read a quote from Laura Griffith saying, '' " The state of Idaho, in refusing to comply with the law, and in refusing to allow the entry of soldiers, has become a rebel state, and rebellions must be ended quickly, by whatever means necessary." '' Four weeks into the blockade, Griffith becomes the new vice-president after Henke resigns. Becoming the New President When Rodriguez was assassinated, Griffith safely boarded Air Force One and was sworn in as the 46th President of the United States. She was completely devastated about Rodriguez' death. The Beginning of the Second-American Civil War President Griffith address the nation, knowing she has a weight of tremendous responsibility. She said the governor of Idaho, along with the Idaho state legislature, have taken it upon themselves to disregard Article 6, Clause 2 of the US Constitution, also known as the Supremacy Clause, which states: ''This Constitution, and the Laws of the United States which shall be made in pursuance thereof; and all treaties made, or which shall be made, under the authority of the United States, shall be the supreme law of the land; and the judges in every state shall be bound thereby, anything in the constitution or laws of any state to the contrary notwithstanding. Griffith is forced to reluctantly declare Idaho to be in a state of rebellion and orders the United States military to end this rebellion. She orders all Idaho military, law enforcement, and militia personnel to unconditionally surrender immediately and that Idaho residents should disarm, remain in their homes, and obey all instructions from federal authorities. These demands are non-negotiable and not open to debate. Griffith then shuts down Idaho's electricity and suspends their rights. Trivia - Griffith has a son who is a third-year cadet at the Air Force Academy, north of Colorado Springs. His F-22 Raptor was shot down in an aerial confrontation over Idaho with the Republic of Idaho Air Force F-35 Lightning II fighters.